


Találkoztunk az elején, találkoztunk a végén

by EvaldReyklaniMark



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Chill, How Do I Tag, Smoking
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaldReyklaniMark/pseuds/EvaldReyklaniMark
Summary: Warlock egy nagyjából sértetlen templomban talál menedékre, ahol egy régi ismerőssel is találkozik.





	Találkoztunk az elején, találkoztunk a végén

**Author's Note:**

> Szeretem örökbe fogadni a mellékkaraktereket, dédelgetni őket és általánosságban foglalkozni velük, mivel a főkaraktereknek van elég rajongótábora akik pátyolgassák őket. Jó, nyilván én is szeretem őket, de az agyam szeret ilyenek felé is elkalandozni. És Hasturt, meg Ligurt is, istentelenül megszerettem, jó, nyilván, amennyire hüllős vagyok, ez már szinte törvényszerű volt, hogy bárki, aki egy varangyot és egy kaméleont visel, azt én szeretni fogom. Warlock meg érdekes karakternek tűnik, szóval felkaroltam őt is. Aztán összeeresztettem őket, mert megtehetem. Ja igen, a címadások területén nem hiszem, hogy mutatnék bármi fejlődést.

Warlockot nem igazán lepte meg ez az egész. Jó, őt igazán kevés dolog tudta meglepni, amiknek a száma eddig erősen egyezett egy szép, kerek nulláéval, de hát nem igazán az ő hibája volt, hogyha senki nem volt képes előállni valami igazán újszerű és fantáziadús dologgal! Ez az egész is, mint egy leértékelt fantasy egy őskorból megmaradt videókazettán. Az ember azt hinné, hogy azért a túlvilági hatalmakba némileg több kreativitás szorult, mint aminek éppen a tanújelét adták. Változatos méretű és kinézetű, bár jobbára humanoid formák csépelték az emberek által felvonultatott haderőt, ki tudja milyen sikerrel, mert természetesen Warlock nem volt annyira hülye, hogy ott is maradjon megvárni. A világ minden értelemben lángokban állt, és az ember nem szívhat el anélkül egy cigit, hogy ne akarjon valami a fejére zuhanni.   
Warlock egy laza mozdulattal elpöckölte a csikket, és ellépett a felé zúgó oromdísz alól. Fáradtan felsóhajtott, aztán letörölte a ruhájára szóródott vakolatport, és besétált az épületbe. Előnyben részesítette, ha tető van a feje felett, mert akkor legalább tudta, hogy mi elől kell kitérnie. Az épület egykor templom lehetett, bár erről most már egyedül a jellegzetes berendezkedés tanúskodott. Ott volt minden, a két oszlopba rendezett hosszú padok a térdeplőkkel, a lecsupaszított oltár középen, és egy hatalmas kereszt, ami valószínűleg szintén csak azért maradt a helyén, mert senki nem tudta elvinni. Minden másnak, a szőnyegeknek, a festményeknek, a gyertyatartóknak, meg ami hasznosnak és/vagy értékesnek tűnt, nyoma veszett. Óh, igen, azért a falfestmények is megmaradtak, viszont az üvegablakok már korántsem voltak ennyire szerencsések. Warlock elgondolkozott, hogy mi történhetett velük, már csak azért is, mert úgyse volt jobb dolga. Vagy kilőtték, vagy kitörhették őket, mert azt kissé nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy valaki csak azért felmásszon odáig, hogy az övéi legyenek a színes üvegek. Bár azért el tudta – nehezen, de el tudta.   
A nyilvánvaló lepusztultsága ellenére Warlock biztonságosnak ítélte meg a helyet, olyannak, ahol egy kis lélegzetvételnyi szünethez juthat, mielőtt újra belevetné magát az események elkerülésébe. Messze strapásabb melónak bizonyult, mintha direkt kereste volna a bajt.  
Ahogy a padok felé sétált, természetesen, belenézett a szenteltvíztartóba, de az csontszáraznak bizonyult. Ahogy arra előre számított is. Senki nem fog hátrahagyni egy cseppet sem, mikor démonokkal harcol. Warlock azonban nem aggódott, nála mindig volt egy palacknyi. Meg egy kis aranykereszt a nyakában, az öngyújtóját pedig sátánisták átkozták el, úgyhogy elég kellemetlen meglepetéseket tudott szerezni bármelyik oldal képviselőjének. Az, hogy nem lepte meg semmi, még nem jelentette automatikusan azt is, hogy naiv is lenne.   
Leült az egyik padra, és a lehetőségeihez mérten megpróbálta kinyújtóztatni törődött végtagjait, majd miután sehogy sem jutott dűlőre, nemes egyszerűséggel felcsapta őket a könyöklőre, és elégedetten sóhajtott egyet. A tökéletes komforttól ugyan messze járt, de hát felesleges azért sírni, ami nincs. Az ember egy rakat problémától megkímélhette magát, hogyha megtanulta értékelni, azt ami van. És Warlock most ugyancsak értékelni tudott pár perc háborítatlan magányt.  
Mióta elkezdődött ez az egész őrület, azóta egy perc nyugta nem volt, öt órákat jó ha tudott aludni, mert mindig akadt olyan valaki, aki tőle akarta megtudni, hogy mit csináljon. Warlock az ilyeneket legszívesebben elküldte a francba. Mégis, miért neki kéne tudnia, hogy az ember mihez kezdjen a neki jutott szabad akarattal? Pont azért hívják szabad akaratnak, hogy azt tegye, amit akar, és lehetőleg ne zaklasson másokat a hülyeségével.   
Mikor ezt először kijelentette el lett vele beszélgetve nagyon komolyan arról, hogy miért fontos az, hogy valaki Parancsokat adjon. Warlock legszívesebben a parancsokat adókat is kiröhögte volna, de mivel hivatalosan még egy nagykövet fiának számított, ezért tartotta magát addig, amíg nem adódott egy szép pillanat a lelépéséhez.  
Aztán lelépett. Természetesen felkészülten, mindenkinek bejelentve, majd a feltörő sértett indulattal mit sem törődve, távozott. Mivel a szülei meghaltak még akkor, mikor az első légió megérkezett, ő pedig nem látta be, hogy miért maradjon egy teljesen felesleges pozícióban, amihez ráadásul még kedve sincs, semmi akadálya nem volt, annak, hogy távozzon.   
Azóta pedig nos – leginkább csak csellengett, és próbált életben maradni. A Föld és a Túlvilág közötti harc másfél év alatt stabilizálódott valamiféle állóháborúvá. Ő pedig továbbra se érezte úgy, hogy bármiféle helye lenne ebben az egész őrületben, szóval jobbára meghúzta magát és nem igazán vette magára az állapotokat. Talán, ha az egész elkezd valami eredetiséget mutatni, megfontolja, hogy odafigyel rá, de addig meg minek?   
A gondolataiból egy elhaló nyögés zökkentette ki. Azonnal felpattant és körülnézett. Az egyik kezével belenyúlt a zsebébe és megszorította az öngyújtóját, a másikkal meg a nyakláncát kaparta elő a pólója alól. Akárki is a betolakodó, nem akart vele felkészületlenül összefutni.   
A hörgés megismétlődött, és ezúttal mintha emberi szavak is keveredtek volna bele, de Warlock nem tudta volna biztosra megmondani.   
– Van ott valaki? – kérdezte hangosan. Ez nyilván egy öngyilkossági kísérlettel ért fel, de a hangok arról árulkodtak, hogy akárki is az, súlyos fájdalmai vannak, így nem az lesz a legnagyobb problémája, hogy őt eltegye láb alól. Vagy ha csel, akkor is ki fog mászni belőle, hiszen eddig is életben maradt, és nem most szándékozott ezt félbehagyni.   
– 'gen! – bukott ki valakiből a fél szótag, meg még valami, ami úgy hangzott, mint a visszaköszönő ebéd. Warlock kicsit megnyugodott, mert akárki is az, ilyen állapotban teljesen biztos, hogy nem az ő életének a megkeserítésén fáradozik.   
– Oké, nem bántom, csak nyögjön, hogy hol van! – kiáltott Warlock.   
Kisétált a padból és óvatos léptekkel haladt a fájdalmas nyüsszögés irányába. Azok a bejárat irányából és az egyik oszlop mögül érkeztek, erőteljesen földszinti irányból. Warlock megállt pár lépésre a sebesülttől és végignézett rajta. Volt valami végtelenül ismerős a váll lövését dajkálgató alakban, de a kép csak nem akart összeállni.   
– Mit bámulsz? – mordult rá a sebesült.   
– Téged – érkezett az abszolút felesleges válasz Warlocktól.   
A férfi erre csak újra felnyögött, és még lejjebb csúszott az oszlop tövében. A kövön lassan száradó vérnyomot hagyott, mellette pedig valami gyanús színű és állagú tócsa terjengett, amit Warlock inkább gondosan került a tekintetével.   
A figyelmét inkább a férfira terelte, meg az öltözékére. Alaposan felmérte a szakadt, lerongyolódott ballonkabátot, az ujjatlan kesztyűt, a meghatározhatatlan színű nadrágot, meg a lehetetlen fehér haját, és… várjunk csak. Az ott egy varangy? A fején? Warlock élete során egyetlenegy emberrel találkozott, aki egy élő kétéltűt hordott a fején.   
– Hastur? Hastur La Vista? – kérdezte. Kivételesen halkan füttyentett egyet, mert erre azért még ő sem számított.   
A sérült férfi újra felnézett, és továbbra sem tűnt kedvesebbnek.   
– Csak Hastur – morogta. Majd valami benne is felderenghetett, mert a sérülése ellenére igencsak fürgén pattant fel. Az arcára kiülő grimasz azonban elárulta, hogy a hirtelen mozgás mégsem volt annyira jó ötlet.   
– Te vagy az a Warlock kölyök! – nyögött fel. Warlock úgy tippelte a nyögésbe jócskán jutott a fájdalomból is, nemcsak a meglepettségből. Gondolatban kicsit egyetértett vele, mert egyáltalán nem várta, hogy itt fognak összefutni, vagy egyáltalán azt, hogy valaha is látni fogja még. Eszébe jutott az a forró nap ott a völgyben, és elvigyorodott.   
– Még mindig szarszagod van – mondta aztán, felidézve a régi időket. Elvégre ezt szokták az emberek: felidézik a közös emlékeket, hogyha ismerőssel találkoznak. Még akkor is, hogyha soha nem töltöttek együtt öt percnél több időt, és amúgy is csak egy súlyos hiba miatt történt az egész, mert összekeverték az Antikrisztussal.   
– Te kis rohadék – köpött ki Hastur. Felemelte a kezét, de csak azért, hogy a következő pillanatban újabb fájdalomkiáltást hallasson. A vér ezúttal nem csak pöttyözött az ujjai között, hanem szabályosan csorgott. Warlock felsóhajtott, majd úgy fordította a kezét, hogy a démon tökéletesen láthassa a tenyerén pihenő arany keresztet.   
– Megszentelt – közölte. – Na, most nekiállhatunk verekedni, amit a te állapotodban, inkább kihagynék, vagy hagyjuk a másikat békében pihenni és esetleg beszélgethetünk.   
– A véredet fogom a koponyádból inni te nyomorult – hörögte Hastur, bár nem úgy festett, mint aki nagyon a tettek mezejére kíván lépni. Warlock nem igazán tudta, hogy a vállsebe akadályozta, esetleg a kereszt látványa tartotta vissza, de nem is igazán volt rá kíváncsi. Ő bőven beérte azzal, hogy még egy darabban és életben van.   
– Nem túl higiénikus – jegyezte meg.   
Leült az egyik közeli padra, ahonnan azért nyugodtan szemmel tarthatta az igencsak idegesnek tűnő Hasturt. Aki továbbra is vállára szorított kézzel állt, ügyet sem vetve arra, hogy a vér alaposan eláztatta a kabátját, és a nadrágjára is jutott belőle. Warlock azonban nem érezte úgy, hogy szólnia kellene róla, főleg, hogy Hasturt se különösebben érdekelte.  
Úgyhogy csendben tanulmányozta tovább és ebből a szögből az is feltűnt neki, hogy nem csak a válla vérzik, hanem mintha valahol a fején is megsérült volna… vagy nem is. A fején lévő varanggyal sincs minden rendben. Nem mintha tisztában lett volna azzal, hogy miként kéne kinéznie, de semmiképpen nem lehetett jó jelnek tekinteni, hogy valami folyadék szivárgott belőle, amit Warlock nem tudott beazonosítani. Meg nem is akart. De megeshet, hogy ennek is köze van ahhoz, hogy nem támadta meg Warlockot. Warlock kezdte magát szerencsésnek érezni.   
– Nem beszélhetsz így a Pokol egyik Hercegével, te utolsó kis rohadék, az emberiség szégyene, korcs, nyomorult, senkiházi… – Ezen a ponton Hastur kifulladt, és visszadőlt az oszlopnak.   
– Egész ügyes káromkodás – dicsérte meg Warlock. A pozitív visszacsatolás mindig megért egy próbát.  
– Tényleg? – lelkesült fel váratlanul Hastur. Warlock magában bólintott: a pozitív visszacsatolás itt is bevált.   
– Aha, egészen jól hozod. Főleg, ha még be is fejezed a mondatot – bólogatott Warlock. Nevezték már sokkal, de sokkal rosszabbnak is, ráadásul pár sértést mindig megért, ha cserébe életben maradhatott.   
– És akkor Crowley azt mondta, hogy nincs fantáziám – jegyezte meg csak úgy magának Hastur.   
– Rágyújtok egy cigire – jegyezte meg Warlock, majd hirtelen támadt nagylelkűséggel Hastur felé nyújtotta a dobozt. – Kérsz?  
– Aha – vett el egy szálat Hastur.   
– Tüzet? – kérdezte Warlock.   
– Az van – válaszolta fogai közé szorított cigivel. Egy apró láng lobbant fel a bal mutatóujján, amivel meggyújtotta a szálat.   
Egy ideig némán cigiztek, bár Hastur néha közbeszúrt egy-egy hörgést, mert mégiscsak sebesült lett volna, vagy mi. Warlock úgy látta, hogy egyre kevésbé vérzik az a seb, és a varangy is élettelibbnek tűnt. Lehetséges, hogy Warlocknak nem kéne megvárnia, míg a másik teljesen felépül – meg aztán azt se tudta, Hastur mit keres itt, viszont Warlock pihenni jött be, és pihenni is fog, ha beledöglik is. Az ember legyen következetes.   
Warlock néha apró köröket fújt a füstből, majd ahogy már csak egy csikk maradt az egészből, egy szép ívben elpöckölte Hastur feje felett. Igazán szép ívet írt le, pont az egykori szenteltvíztartóban landolt.   
Hastur feje azonnal vörös lett, és figyelmeztetőleg fellobbantotta a lángot az ujján, de Warlock kifejezéstelen arccal meredt rá.  
– Az a szerencséd, hogy ez egy jó cigaretta – jegyezte meg végül Hastur.   
– Meg, hogy sebesült vagy – tette hozzá segítőkészen Warlock. – Tényleg, téged nem zavar, hogy ez egy templom? Vagyis, templom volt.   
– Annyira nem – vonta meg a vállát Hastur. Aztán ezt rögvest meg is bánta, és újabb két percig csak a nyögdécselését lehetett hallani. Warlock türelmesen kivárta amíg kiszenvedi magát, és újfent kommunikatív állapotba kerül.   
– Miért kérdezed, hogy zavar-e? – kérdezte Hastur.  
– Azt hiszed aggódok érted? – dobta vissza a labdát Warlock. – Nos, egy kicsit tényleg. Bármilyen hihetetlen, de nem igazán vagyok rajongója a kint folyó őrületnek. Ha engem kérdezel színtiszta időpocsékolás.   
– Egy démonért nem szokás aggódni – felelte Hastur, az eddigieknél halkabban.   
– Nem igazán érdekel, hogy mit szokás és mit nem – felelte Warlock – Ha épp tudni akarod: nagyon is sok mindent hagytam hátra azért, mert meg akarták nekem mondani, miként kéne élnem. Ráadásul azt akarták, hogy parancsolgassak.   
Warlockot kirázta a hideg az emléktől. Sosem akart vezető pozícióba kerülni, ő köszönte szépen teljesen jól megvolt függetlenül is – cserébe úgy érezte, rá nem vonatkoznak a társadalom íratlan szabályai. Különösen azoktól a részektől mondott búcsút, amik azzal kezdődtek, hogy: „Egy nagykövet fiának...”  
– Egy igazi lázadó – vigyorodott el Hastur, és abban a vigyorban jóval több fog volt, mint ami elfér egy ember szájában.   
– Nem érdekelnek a forradalmak – vágta rá Warlock. – Na és te? Mi hozott egy sebesült démont egy kifosztott templomba?   
Hastur újfent hallgatott, Warlock hallotta a fogaskerekeket a fejében, ahogy meghányta-vetette, elmondja-e a srácnak az indokot.   
– Ide nem fognak követni – mondta végül Hastur.   
Warlock felvonta a szemöldökét, hogy jelezze, azért várja ám a folytatást, mert ebből nem sok minden derült ki a számára. Pihenés, egy jó cigi és talán egy érdekes történet – nos, végződtek már ennél rosszabbul is napok.  
– A démonok – felelte Hastur.   
– Kihúztad valamelyik fejesnél a gyufát? – kérdezte Warlock, hangyányi szimpátiával a hangjában. Elvégre hasonló megtörtént már vele is.   
– Én csak próbáltam tenni a dolgomat! – tört ki Hastur. – Megszerveztem nekik az összes támadást, ott voltam az első sorokban, gyilkoltam, kínoztam, tettem amit kell egy démonnak, erre közlik velem, hogy nincs már rám szükség, mert megöltem a leendő szövetségeseinket! Azok emberek voltak a Sátán szerelmére! Az ellenség! Mégis mi a fenét kellett volna tennem? Megvárni, hogy azok a rohadékok hátba lőjenek minket is? Szívességet tettem nekik! Erre mit kapok? Egy golyót a vállamba, meg a szerencsétlen kis varangyomba. Nyomorultak. Hálátlan seggfejek.   
– Egész jól megúsztad – jegyezte meg Warlock. – Az ember azt hinné, hogy egy ilyet azért rendesen megbüntetnek.   
– Megpróbálták, de én jobb voltam – jegyezte meg Hastur.   
– Végül is, akkor te szúrtál hátba mindenkit – mutatott rá a történet gyenge pontjára Warlock.   
– Az egészen más! – jelentette ki Hastur. – Én nem vagyok ellenség.   
– Végül is… – hagyta annyiban Warlock. – Viszont akárhogyan is nézzük, kinyírtad a csapatod nagy részét, úgyhogy megértem, ha nem vagy közkedvelt. Kissé kontra-produktívnak érzem én is, de engem annyira nem zavar, amíg nem az én bőrömre megy a játék.   
– A tiédre is megy – nyugtatta meg Hastur. – Elvégre ember vagy.   
– De ez nem engem zavar, hanem titeket – mutatott rá Warlock. – Felőlem nyugodtan verekedhettek, csak nagyon örülnék, hogyha erre nem a Földet szemeltétek volna ki. Ott van egy rakat üres bolygó, essetek egymásnak azon. Ki tudjuk magunkat mi nyírni minden külső segítség nélkül is.   
– Csakhogy ez a Terv része – mondta Hastur. Bár nem igazán úgy nézett ki, mint aki túlságosan meg van győződve róla, és ez Warlocknak is feltűnt.   
– Akkor sem működik túl jól. Itt vagytok másfél éve, és az emberek ellenállnak, még mindig. Szerintem lassan le kéne essen, hogy nem nagyon akarjuk ezt a Tervet. A kísértéssel, meg a csodákkal gondolom nincs semmi baj, de ez az egész háborúsdi kezd már fárasztó lenni.   
– Azt jobban szerettem – szúrta közbe Hastur.   
Határozottan kezdett jobban kinézni, kezdetnek korántsem volt olyan sápadt. Warlock nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ennek örüljön (afféle felebaráti szeretetből, vagy kezdjen el aggódni a saját testi egészsége iránti szeretetből)? Hiszen egész jól elbeszélgettek eddig! Persze, ha eleve sarkon fordul, akkor most nem kéne ezzel foglalkoznia, de a fenébe, futott már eleget, és még futni is fog, néha igazán megállhat pihenni.   
Hastur feljebb tolta magát ültében, így teljesen az oszlopnak támaszkodott, a leégett csikket pedig a füle mögé tűzte, ahonnan a varangy némi körülményes motoszkálást alkalmazva, kihalászta és megette. Warlock úgy döntött, hogy nem kérdezi meg. Vannak dolgok, amiket az ember nem akar tudni.   
– Egész jó voltam benne, tudod – tette hozzá aztán Hastur. – Szerettem az aprólékos munkát, a gondosságot, a tervezést.  
– Akkor meg csináld azt – mondta Warlock. – Ha ez az egész háborúskodás véget érne, lefogadom, hogy visszatérhetnél ahhoz, amit szeretsz.   
– Ez nem így működik – horkantott fel Hastur. – Nekünk nincs szabad akaratunk. Nekünk azt kell tenni, amit mondanak, mindegy hogy herceg vagy szolga vagy.   
– De valaki kiadja a parancsokat nem? – kérdezte Warlock. Már most érezte azt a tompa sajgást a fejében, ami állandóan kiújult, mikor valami teljesen nyilvánvalót kellett elmagyaráznia.   
– Természetesen – vágta rá Hastur. – Én is, többek között.   
– És azokat valahol elbíráljátok? Valahol le vannak írva? Valahol megjelennek, vagy te találod ki őket?   
– Nos… – Hastur kezdett igencsak elbizonytalanodni. – Igazából vannak szabályok, de… rajtad áll, hogy vitelezed ki.   
– Az, hogy megölöd az ember… bocsánat, a démonjaidat, hogy ne az emberek öljék meg őket, azt a döntést te hoztad meg? – ütötte tovább a vasat Warlock. Komolyan, miért ilyen nehéz felfogásúak mások?   
– Én – mondta Hastur. Látszott az arcán, hogy valamit kezd megérteni abból hova fog kifutni ez a beszélgetés.   
– Azt mások mondták neked, hogy szökj el és gyere egy félig lerombolt templomba? – kérdezte Warlock. – Valahol parancsba adták neked, hogy azt tedd, amit? Le volt bárhol is írva, jött bárhonnan máshonnan, mint a te fejedből?   
– Nem. Senki nem adta parancsba – válaszolta lassan Hastur. – Én szoktam parancsolni másoknak. Én döntöttem így. Én… én a saját akaratomból cselekedtem.  
– Bravó! – tapsolta meg Warlock.   
Hastur ragyogó arccal meredt rá, ami őszintén szólva rettenetesebb volt, mint a normál, kissé undorodó arckifejezése, de Warlock elsiklott felette, mert legalább megértette a dolgokat. Ami azt is jelentette, hogy talán kevesebb az esély arra, hogy Hastur a későbbiek során mégis megölje.   
– Van saját akaratom – ismételgette Hastur.   
A szája valami torz fintorba ugrott, ami valószínűleg boldog mosoly akart lenni, de valahol a kivitelezésnél félrecsúszott az egész. Warlock erre határozottan nem készült fel. Boldognak látni egy démont nem olyasmi, amire bármelyik halandó felkészülhetne.   
– Tehát akár ott is hagyhatod az egészet, és csinálhatod azt, amihez értesz – fejezte be az eszmefuttatást Warlock, gondosan nem nézve Hasturra.   
Egy pár percig újra csend volt, csak a körülöttük omladozó épület moraja hallatszott. A csata tőlük messze zajlott, itt már csak a felgyorsított erózió tette a munkáját.   
– Nem tehetem – felelte végül Hastur.   
Warlock fejébe belenyilallt a fájdalom. De most vezette végig, és úgy tűnt, hogy megértette! Akkor ez most mi?  
– Amíg tart ez a háború, nem csábíthatunk senkit. Az emberek most az ellenségeink, ráadásul úgy fest, hogy maguktól is elég sok ötletük van – jegyezte meg Hastur. – Sokkal jobb lenne, ha ez az egész véget érne.   
– Ebben teljesen egyetértünk – mondta Warlock. Kicsit megkönnyebbült, hogy Hastur mégiscsak felfogta azt, amit mondott neki.   
– Ezt se gyakran hallani egy embertől – jegyezte meg Hastur.   
– Jobb, ha hozzászoksz – mondta Warlock. Azzal felállt és nyújtózott egyet, majd ásított aztán lenézett Hasturra. – Egész nap ott akarsz ücsörögni?  
– Nyilván nem – válaszolta Hastur, és gyanakodva pislogott Warlockra.   
– Remek. Akkor szedd össze magad, mert indulunk – jelentette ki Warlock.   
– Indulunk? – visszhangozta Hastur.   
– Nyilván. Én unom az egyedüli kószálást, te meg nem úgy festesz, mint aki kibírná két napig egyedül – felelte könnyeden Warlock. Lehetséges, hogy a későbbiekben meg fogja bánni ezt a spontán döntését, de kellett valami új az életébe, mert ki nem állhatta ezt a folyamatos klisézuhatagot, amit az Élet öntött rá.   
– A Pokol Hercege vagyok – emlékeztette Hastur.   
– Tudom. Derogál velem jönnöd, vagy mi? Figyelj, én se szeretem ezt a háborút, szintén leléptem az egészből, akárcsak te. Úgyhogy érdemes lenne összefogni, még az is lehet, hogy haladnánk valamerre a megállításában.   
– Mi ketten? – kérdezte Hastur. Nem utasította el teljesen az ötletet, aminek Warlock csak örülni tudott.   
– Akár. Van néhány tippem, hogy Crowley merre lehet. Ha valaki, akkor ő egészen biztosan hasonlóan gondolkodik efelől. Mit mondasz? – kérdezte Warlock.   
– Ha párszor beleverhetem a fejét a falba, felőlem rendben – bólintott rá Hastur.   
Warlock a kezét nyújtotta, amit Hastur kis habozás után el is fogadott. A démon ugyan magasabb volt, mint Warlock, mégis alacsonyabbnak tűnt, ahogy habozva pislogott Warlockra. Warlock erre csak szélesen elvigyorodott – volt valami végtelenül mulatságos abban, hogy egy démon félt. Ami ugyan azt jelentette, hogy valószínűleg nagyon hamar nagyon nagy bajban lesznek, de ettől csak mulatságosabb lett. Végre kinéz, hogy valami eredeti is történni fog – hogy a fenébe ne örülne!  
– Ne aggódj már ennyire – lapogatta meg Warlock Hastur vállát. – Minden rendben lesz.


End file.
